The embodiments of the present invention relate to a novel organic light-emitting diode, and more particularly, to a double-sided organic light-emitting diode and a method of manufacturing the same and a display device having the double-sided organic light-emitting diode.
In organic light-emitting display techniques of active matrices type (Active Matrix), each display pixel is driven by a dedicated thin film transistor, the corresponding organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is made to emit light by controlling the dedicated thin film transistor (TFT) to be turned on.
Generally, the organic light-emitting diode can be formed as top emitting or bottom emitting OLED. In application scene of double-sided display, a top emitting OLED and a bottom emitting OLED can be arranged side by side corresponding to one pixel. In this case, area corresponding to one pixel (for example, display area occupied on the display screen) is certainly increased, which is not advantageous for increasing resolution of the display device.
Further, in case that the top emitting sub-OLED and bottom emitting sub-OLED are integrated on a double-sided organic light-emitting diode OLED of a shared electrode by using a shared electrode, generally the TFT and one electrode (generally an anode electrode) of the OLED pixel are integrated together to use the TFT to drive these two OLEDs at the same time, thus, independent control of these two OLEDs can't be implemented. In FIG. IA, it schematically illustrates a schematic structure of such double-sided organic light-emitting diode OLED of the shared electrode.
Therefore, there needs a novel double-sided organic light-emitting diode which can emit light at the both sides and of which the light emitting of each side can be controlled independently.